Who are you?
by tye2t
Summary: Its been five years since nny met squee... and things change... (nnysquee slash)
1. Default Chapter

In the small two story house of 779, on the floor of one of the upstairs bedroom was a teen. he was sitting there staring out his window at the moon, a pad of paper laid on his lap and a demonic teady bear lay beside him. His name was todd casil, up until he was nine, until he meet the biggest infulence on his life so far, Johnny, his homicdal neighbor, also in some ways his best frined, his only friend.

He sighed and got up, setting his paper over on a desk before walking up to his window and looking down at his neighbors house. "Five years ago on this day, you were in my bathroom screaming about bactiene... where are you now?" the teen asked pressing his hands up to the glass... It had been almost a year since Johnny disapeard, and there was no trace of him left anywhere. Sadly there was no good bye before he left, he was just gone one day, never to return,or so it seemed.

Todd looked up from the shack to the moon, it was unusualy bright tonight. He smiled remembering one of Johnny's talks, he said somthing about the moon once but he couldnt remember what it was, he was slowly forgetting about Johnny, schmee was to blame for that sadly. Schmee never liked Johnny, so he used this chance to try to make Todd forget about him, only to protect the boy like he was designed to do.

Todd walked over to where his stuffed bear laid, "Schmee?" he asked picking up the bear and hugging it. "Is Johnny ever comming back?"

As if on cue there was a crash heard in the bathroom, followed by a loud explictive. "Johnny?" Todd asked, almost scared. How could it be Johnny? his window was locked, andthe tunnel from his basement to Johnny's house colapsed some time ago...

The teen slowly walked to the bathroom door, half expecting some sort of monster to jump out at him and attack him, luckily nothing like that happened. Shaking he slowly opened the door and peered inside, "Johnny?" he called out again, before switching the lights on. He gasped, finally being able to see who was in his bathroom.........


	2. Chapter 2

Squee stared at the inturder, trying to figure somthing out, fear and shock totally forgotten for confusion. "Your... not him" He pointed out to who was in his bathroom. "You can't be... your my age!" He waited for the other boy to comprihend that he was there, before doing anything else.

"Can't be who?" The boy asked looking up at him. Squee knew that though this boy couldn't be Johnny though he had some if not many similarities, he was skinny, he had blue-blackish hair, and aburn brown eyes. Though of course he wasn't wearing Johnnys distintive outfit, he was wearing a dark orange sweatshirt, and rather baggy black pants, kinda like the kind you would find at hot topic. "I should be asking you who you are... and what your doing in my house!" The boy continued. "Y-your house?" Todd studdered, still confused, and a bit scared that maybe he was accidently sent back in time or somthing.

"Yes, my house, I live here, with my mom, dad, and pet rabbit" The boy explained getting up from his seat on the counter and walking over to Todd. "You must be mistaken, I live here" Todd replied, "At least I'm sopposed to be living here..." The boy walked right up to Todd and stared at him, as if he looked farmillier. "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere by arguing,... so whats your name?" The boy asked, switching conversation. "T-Todd" He replied, "And whats your name?" It took the boy a few minutes to think this seemingly easy question over. "Well" The boy started, pausing to look around. "people call me alot of things!... my mom calls me a brat, my dad calls me a waste of time, everyone at school has different names for me, none of them the least bit nice, but my real names Johnny, Nny for short."

Todd stared at him, disbelieving what he had heared. "What?" is all he could ask mentally seeking out shmee to help him in any way possible to understand this.

"But you can't be! That would mean your... and... Johnny?" Todd finally ended up, desiding to ask him a question. "Hmm?" Johnny replied. "What do remember?" Todd asked.

"What do I remember?" Johnny counterdicted. "Yea, I mean before I walked in here, whats the last thing you remember?"...


End file.
